Fatal Five
Fatal Five was an alliance formed during Big Brother 18 as a side alliance to the 8-Pack consisting of all girls. Its members were Nicole Franzel, Tiffany Rousso, Michelle Meyer, Zakiyah Everette, and Da'Vonne Rogers. Members Affiliates Formation The Fatal Five alliance became formed during Nicole Franzel's HoH reign in week 1. It became formed by the females of the 8-Pack alliance. The alliance was a secret alliance in the house, and the members of the Fatal Five would sometimes have secret meetings in the HOH room. Cracks In The Alliance The cracks began a few days after the alliance became formed. Da'Vonne began to worry about Tiffany being an emotional player. Da'Vonne told Tiffany about The Revolution alliance plan to target members in the Fatal Five alliance. Tiffany began to freak out, which worried and annoyed Da'Vonne, Zakiyah, and Nicole. After an argument between Tiffany and Frank Eudy, a majority of the Fatal Five alliance members began to feel that Tiffany is too emotional of a player. They secretly kicked Tiffany out of the alliance and called themselves the "Fatal Four." Da'Vonne later used Tiffany and Frank's fight to her advantage by pitting them both against each other. Tiffany told Da'Vonne about wanting to team up with the Spy Girls to go after the guys. Da'Vonne used that information and told Frank about it. After that revelation, Frank decided to target Tiffany for eviction. The Mistrust Continues Da'Vonne started to worry about Nicole and Zakiyah starting a showmance with Corey Brooks and Paulie Calafiore respectively. Da'Vonne wanted Nicole and Zakiyah to remain focus in the alliance. Da'Vonne later expressed her concerns with Tiffany about Nicole and Zakiyah's showmance with the guys. Nicole also started to feel worried about Da'Vonne's manipulation, after she realized that Da'Vonne is the reason why Tiffany and Frank are against each other. After Bridgette Dunning won HoH, Frank used Bridgette's HoH to seek revenge on Tiffany. Tiffany later became nominated for eviction by Bridgette. At first, Tiffany became set for eviction. However, Da'Vonne and Michelle later expressed their desire to keep Tiffany in the game and to send Bronte D'Acquisto home instead. At first, Nicole was hesitant about keeping Tiffany and the plan to blindside Bronte was off. However after Michelle brought up the plan to blindside Bronte again and after talking with Paulie, Nicole later changed her mind and voted to evict Bronte. Bronte was later evicted by a 5-4 vote, blindsiding Frank and Bridgette. The Fatal Five Get Blown up Following Bronte's blindside, Frank and Tiffany got into an argument and Frank revealed to Tiffany that Da'Vonne was the reason why Frank wanted to target her. Feeling betrayed by Da'Vonne, Tiffany exposed everything she knew such as The Fatal Five alliance and Da'Vonne's worries about Nicole, Zakiyah, Corey, and Paulie. As HOH, Paulie later nominated Tiffany and Natalie for eviction. Tiffany than won the Roadkill Competition and nominated Corey for eviction in an attempt to split up the 8-Pack alliance. However Corey later won the Power of Veto, and Tiffany then set her sights on the person who betrayed her, Da'Vonne. Da'Vonne was than nominated for eviction by Tiffany. Nicole and Corey wanted Da'Vonne to become evicted because of her being a threat to the showmance alliance. Frank and Tiffany later campaigned to get Da'Vonne evicted. However, their plan failed as Tiffany was ousted by a unanimous vote of 8-0-0. The Fatal Five Comes To An End Following Tiffany's eviction and Victor's re-entry back into the house, Da'Vonne told Nicole that she would still prefer Frank to get evicted. Nicole later told Frank about what Da'Vonne said. At the HoH competition, Frank told Da'Vonne about what Nicole had told him earlier. It caused Da'Vonne to call out Nicole about the accusations, in which Nicole denied it, and created friction between Da'Vonne and Nicole. Later on that week, Frank was evicted by a unanimous 9-0 vote. The following week Paul Abrahamian won HOH. Initially, his target was Bridgette, but Paulie later talked Paul into backdooring Da'Vonne. Da'Vonne was then evicted that week by a vote of 6-2. Da'Vonne only received votes from her allies Michelle and Zakiyah who were both entirely left in the dark about Da'Vonne's eviction. Michelle later felt betrayed by Da'Vonne's eviction and held most of the houseguests responsible, including her former ally Nicole. The Fatal Five alliance came to an end following Da'Vonne's eviction with Nicole telling Paulie and Corey about the Fatal Five union. It caused mistrust and tension between Michelle and Nicole that would last until Michelle's elimination, under Nicole's HoH reign, in week 10. Trivia * The defectors of Fatal Five are the lowest (Tiffany) and highest (Nicole) placing members of the alliance. **They both were the female members of the Freakazoids as well. *Tiffany was the first member of the alliance to be evicted. *Nicole was the last member to be nominated. *Nicole was the only member to win an HoH competition. (America gifted Michelle the Co-HoH prize.) Category:Big Brother 18 Category:Big Brother 18 Alliances Category:Alliances